Tabula Rursus LatoB
by Liz M. J
Summary: Piazza Pulita, a nuovo - impara le regole. La maxima culpa di quest'uomo aspro, e il suo canto del cigno su quello che avrebbe potuto essere. Dimenticato, rinnegato, abbandonato e - perdonato? Tabula Rursus: di nuovo, dall'altro lato e al contrario.
1. Cancella Tutto: Tabula Rasa

Quando il ragazzino vede la porta che si apre e quell'uomo aspro con gli occhi anneriti che gli torreggia sopra, tutto quello che pensa è:  
'Ehi, cosa?'  
Poi l'uomo lo prende per la maglia, con una mano gli chiude la bocca e lo trascina fuori – un colpo con una mano (quella della maglietta) sulla nuca è abbastanza – il ragazzino perde conoscenza.  
L'uomo e il suo compagno passano dalla finestra, saltano in strada e scappano con lui.  
Il ragazzino non ha neanche capito chi sono e cosa vogliono da lui.  
Che cazzo sta succedendo?  
Si sveglia in un posto in penombra, che sembra una caverna.  
Ci sono parecchie persone lì intorno.  
Vede gli uomini che lo hanno rapito – sono seduti per terra, le gambe incrociate, e non parlano.  
Uno è l'uomo aspro che ha aperto la porta.  
L'altro sembra un pesce, ed è davvero brutto.  
Il ragazzino è così all'oscuro della 'difesa-a-sangue-freddo' che parla a voce alta:  
"Cosa ci faccio qui?"  
L'uomo aspro si gira verso di lui e gli risponde solo:  
"Stai zitto."  
Il ragazzino continua a parlare:  
"Questa non è una risposta. Aspetta, non l'avevo visto – hai lo Sharingan! Come Sasuke..."  
"Aha. Ora stai zitto."  
"Sei freddo come una merda, come lui. Forse peggio. Dai, dimmelo, dove siamo?"  
"Kisame...fallo stare zitto."  
L'uomo-pesce risponde:  
"Perchè non lo fai – ok, lo faccio, poi mi spieghi"  
L'uomo aspro con lo Sharingan, i capelli neri e una faccia quasi femminile continua a guardare seriamente la parete davanti a lui.  
Sembra che non gliene freghi nulla del ragazzino.  
L'uomo-pesce si alza e gli va incontro. Il ragazzino urla:  
"No no no, ok, ok, sto zitto – calmatevi!"  
"TACI. Non ci perdiamo niente a tagliarti la lingua"  
E torna al suo posto.  
L'uomo aspro sembra che non stia né sentendo né ascoltando. L'uomo-pesce gli chiede a bassa voce:  
"Stai ancora controllando il tuo Kagebunshin?"  
Nessuna risposta.

Il ragazzino si siede in silenzio, cercando di capire dov'è, chi sono loro e soprattutto cosa vogliono da lui.  
Si guarda intorno – questa in effetti è una caverna e ci sono poche luci – giusto per vedere dove vai.  
L'uomo aspro e l'uomo-pesce sono davanti a lui, tipo a 5 metri di distanza, un po' sulla destra.  
A sinistra, quasi dietro di lui, altri due sono seduti per terra e sembrano che non facciano niente in particolare.  
Parlano – un ragazzo con dei capelli biondi praticamente impossibili (sono sciolti, ma ha una coda di cavallo e c'è ancora una grossa ciocca che gli cade sull'occhio sinistro)–  
'ASPETTA – sulla mano – ha una bocca?  
Dove cazzo sono?'  
E l'altro è così strano che sembra più un burattino che un essere umano.  
L'uomo aspro dice al muro, a bassa voce:  
"Oh, no. Cazzo. Fine."  
L'uomo-pesce gli chiede:  
"Cosa? Il tuo Kagebunshin? Oh, bella. L'hai finita"  
"Mh. Meglio così. Cosa c'è, voi due? La volete finire? Mi stavo concentrando."  
Il biondo, ironico, risponde:  
"Oh, SCUSA, Mister Asprezza. Stavamo discutendo"  
"Su cosa?"  
– chiede il ragazzino, che ha sentito tutta la conversazione ma non ci ha capito nulla.  
L'uomo-pesce si gira e lo guarda di nuovo, incazzato.  
Il ragazzino si tappa la bocca con una mano. L'uomo aspro interviene (ma guarda sempre il muro):  
"Va bene...lascialo parlare. Ho finito."  
Il ragazzino scatta immediatamente:  
"Ok, mi vuoi dire chi sei?"  
L'uomo aspro lo fissa dritto negli occhi e risponde:  
"Non. Mi. Seccare."  
"Mister Simpatia..."  
– commenta l'altro, anche lui a bassa voce. Poi si rivolge al biondo e gli chiede:  
"Chi è?"  
Il biondo lo guarda sconcertato:  
"Sei stupido o intelligente?"

L'uomo-pesce ride:  
"E' stupido. Comunque, diglielo. Alla fine morirà. Non c'è alcun rischio."  
"Perchè morirò?"  
L'uomo-pesce lo guarda, sconcertato e sconvolto. Poi ride:  
"Perchè no?"  
Il ragazzino pensa a voce alta:  
"Dove sono...?"  
Il biondo lo guarda, pensando, e poi gli risponde:  
"Ok, ti uccideremo. Stiamo aspettando uno di noi che deve fare parte del lavoro. E lui –"  
"PERCHE' MI UCCIDERETE?"  
"Non è propriamente per questo. Tu morirai quando tireremo fuori il Kyuubi"  
"Ah! Pensavo – no, aspetta – ah – il demone? Chi siete?"  
Il biondo risponde:  
"Siamo –"  
"Vuoi stare zitto?"  
– interviene ancora l'uomo aspro.  
"Piantatela di interrompermi! Morirà lo stesso. Lui è Uchiha Ita..."  
Ancora l'uomo aspro:  
"Morirà comunque. A cosa gli serve? Gli avremmo dovuto tagliare la lingua. Dovremmo farlo ora."  
Il ragazzino:  
"Io..."  
"Allora siediti e piantala di rompere i coglioni!"  
La sua faccia sembra di pietra, ma il tono di voce è parecchio incazzato. Anche l'uomo-pesce lo pensa, visto che gli chiede:  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"E' troppo debole."  
Il ragazzino 'pensa' un po', e poi chiede:  
"Aspetta – siete con Orochimaru?"  
Il biondo scoppia a ridere – il ragazzino continua:  
"Non mi ha mai neanche guardato – non capisco – ma se vuole usare Sasuk- "


	2. Infinità Dei Destini: ne poni uno

"Vuole COSA?"  
– l'uomo aspro cambia PERSINO sguardo, incazzandosi e dicendo questo. Il ragazzino 'risponde':  
"Sei un Uchiha...come lui. Conosci Sasuke?"  
L'uomo aspro si alza e va verso di lui, lo prende per il colletto e lo solleva da terra:  
"Cosa – vuole – da – Sasuke?"  
"Non so se l'ho capito..."  
Il biondino:  
"Seeeee ... come no..."  
Il ragazzino continua:  
"Io – io penso che sia qualcosa – non lo so – gli ha fatto un sigillo – e"  
L'uomo aspro è già bianco come un lenzuolo di suo, ma impallidisce a questa parola:  
"Sigillo – vuole usarlo – perché."  
"Non ci metti neanche il tono nelle domande, eh?"  
– dice l'uomo-pesce, liberando il ragazzino e rimettendolo a terra:  
"Non fargli del male. È divertente"  
Il biondino interferisce:  
"Che differenza fa?"  
"Se gli fai male, diventerà triste e non sarà più divertente"  
Il ragazzino pensa a qualcosa di completamente diverso:  
"Sasuke vuole uccidere qualcuno. Vuole potere. Penso che andrà via – non voglio che lo faccia. Se non vuoi che lo prenda Orochimaru – "  
L'uomo aspro lo interrompe:  
"Ci va con le sue gambe. Non posso impedirglielo."  
"Ma se lo fa, aiutami a fermarlo!"

L'uomo-pesce risponde:  
"Morirai stanotte, davvero non lo vuoi capire, eh?"  
Il ragazzino risponde (all'uomo aspro):  
"...- Allora fallo tu. Fermalo"  
Poi si ferma, guardando a terra, triste. L'uomo-pesce commenta:  
"Te l'ho detto! Adesso non è più divertente!"  
"Allora tagliagli la lingua."  
– dice l'uomo aspro, con il tono di voce di uno che ride. Il ragazzino, incazzato:  
"Vedo che non te ne frega mai un cazzo, come lui, eh? Sei proprio come Sasuke"  
L'uomo aspro non risponde.  
Gli volta le spalle e torna dov'era seduto prima.  
Il ragazzino s'incazza sul serio. C'è qualcosa di bestiale nel suo aspetto quando urla alla sua schiena:  
"MI VUOI SEMPLICEMENTE DIRE CHE COSA CAZZO STA SUCCEDENDO?"  
L'uomo aspro si ferma e guarda il muro, mentre il ragazzo continua:  
"Tu puoi fermarlo! Va bene che mi ammazzate – ma perché il demone? Perché il demone? Per far che cosa? Sei cattivo...io posso...per favore...almeno Sasuke..."  
Il biondino ride ancora, sprezzante:  
"Oh, ti supplica di salvare il suo migliore amico – è così vigliacco. Finge di non capire che siamo assassini abbastanza – e col Kyuubi..."  
"Cosa? Il Kyuubi cosa?"  
– chiede il ragazzino, ansioso:  
"Lo useremo per uccidere così tanta gente che sarà difficile che qualcuno sopravviva per ricordarsi il tuo amico"  
Il ragazzino è sconvolto. Guarda l'uomo aspro – che sta sempre fissando la parete.  
Poi CAPISCE – si siede:  
"Meglio che tu non pensi a Sasuke. Sei cattivo"  
L'uomo aspro gli risponde:  
"L'hai capita."  
E si siede anche lui.

Il ragazzino è incazzato, triste, preoccupato, e ha paura.  
È incazzato più di ogni altra cosa.  
Incazzato – pensa a questa cosa sbagliata, sbagliatissima, pericolosa che sta succedendo – a tutte le persone là fuori.  
Alla fine dice:  
"Gli somigli davvero. È come se vo-"  
"E' mio fratello, ok?"  
L'uomo-pesce lo guarda perplesso. Lui spiega:  
"Almeno sta zitto".  
Il biondino e il tipo che sembra una marionetta riesumano la loro discussione, e il ragazzino adesso capisce che parlano di arte.  
Arte? Qui?  
Dopo mezz'ora di completo silenzio, il ragazzino dice:  
"Ho fame..."  
"Coma fa a sopportarti?" – l'uomo aspro si alza e se ne va. Il ragazzino dice all'uomo-pesce:  
"Vedi? È totalmente come lui. È così simile a Sasuke..."  
L'uomo-pesce pensa prima di parlare:  
"Pensavo che non avesse parenti"  
Il ragazzino ride:  
"Nessuno non ha parenti!"  
L'uomo-pesce sembra divertito, ma risponde seriamente:  
"Lui no. Li ha uccisi tutti..."  
Il ragazzino guarda nel vuoto per un momento, con la bocca aperta, poi urla:  
"Ah... allora vuole uccidere TE-"  
L'uomo aspro se n'è già andato, ma lui se lo ricorda adesso:  
"Sei tu, allora..."  
Si alza, resta fermo per un secondo, poi si gira nella direzione in cui è andato l'uomo e continua a urlare:  
"NON PUOI ALMENO ANDARE A KONOHA? Non puoi lasciarlo andare con quel – Orochimaru – e comunque"  
Si gira incazzatissimo verso il biondino:  
"Non mi hai risposto! Siete con Orochimaru?"  
"LUI – era – con – NOI. Siamo contro di lui".  
"Ah. Quindi è suo fratello..."


	3. Non Si Vedrà Cosa, Forse, E' Successo

Il biondino non risponde, e va verso un buco nella parete – chiamiamola una porta – a chiamare qualcuno.  
Quel qualcuno esce dalla 'porta', ed entra nella 'stanza'.  
Il ragazzino lo guarda curioso: perché sembra un ragazzo, ma è davvero femminile.  
È più vecchio d lui.  
Ha gli occhi blu – ma sembrano più neri di quelli dell'uomo aspro.  
I suoi capelli sono – questo è strano – come bianchi – ma brillano – come le perle, sì.  
Come le bolle di sapone.  
È bello, sì – eppure così ... bambino, come se non fosse completamente un maschio.  
Porta da mangiare – per due.  
Il ragazzino urla "Yay!"  
Il tipo gli mette una tazza di ramen in mano e va a sedersi vicino al biondo, che gli chiede:  
"Come va?"  
Nessuna risposta, ma l'altro sorride.  
In tutta la sera, l'unica cosa che avrebbe detto sarebbe stata "Io vado".  
In tutto quel tempo, il ragazzino resta seduto per terra e pensa.  
Pensa a tante cose – sapete, l'addio al mondo.  
E pensa anche che non può accettare il fatto di scomparire, svanire, che tutto finisca.  
Il biondino e l'altro, di tanto in tanto, continuano la discussione.  
L'arte di qui, l'arte di là, la mia è arte la tua no, no la mia lo è la tua è merda, eccetera.  
Il ragazzino non ascolta.  
A un certo momento della serata il tipo coi capelli bianchi si alza e torna in 'camera'.  
Il ragazzino sente tre o quattro tonfi sordi, poi il silenzio. Dopo mezz'ora il tipo ritorna, e sembra completamente rilassato – ma nello stesso tempo sveglio.  
L'uomo-pesce gli chede:  
"Ehi, Jinchuuriki. Perché sei così silenzioso?"  
"Mh. Niente. Quanti anni hai?"  
"Bimbo, non puoi andare in giro a chiedere alla gente quanti anni ha."  
Il ragazzino ride:  
"Okay – come ti chiami?"  
"...Ah, è vero, tu non mi hai mai incontrato. Kisame ... Kisame."  
"Naruto! Piacere di – oh – ok"  
L'uomo-pesce dice:  
"Ha ha ha"  
Data la sua faccia non si può proprio dire che rida. Continua:  
"Tu conosci suo fratello, quindi. Pensavo che fossero tutti i morti"

"...Sta impazzendo per questa storia. Vuole ucciderlo, seriamente. Ho paura che vada con quel farabutto – voglio che stia a casa ... al sicuro. Tranquillo. ...Libero..."  
"Non è libero, lui? Tu non lo sei"  
"Io morirò. Sarò libero da tutto. Lui avrà ancora quell'odio – doppio! Lo odierà per avermi ucciso!"  
L'uomo-pesce non parla.  
Guarda da un'altra parte, poi si gira verso di lui e gli dice:  
"Sai, non è per te. È per prendere il demone. Tu morirai, non possiamo farci nulla. Io, mi – eh – sei divertente..."  
"Ti dispiace? Allora perchè lo fai? Obbedisci a qualcuno?"  
L'uomo-pesce non risponde, di nuovo.  
Si alza, va verso Naruto e si siede vicino a lui, dandogli una pacca sulla testa.  
"Sei un bravo ragazzo. Mi dispiace – mi dispiace proprio che uno come te debba morire, piccolo"  
Naruto sorride.  
"...Kisame... Anche a me dispiace. Avrete pur fatto qualcosa per arrivare qui, okay – ma non avete più modo di uscire da questa merda, adesso. Capisci? Sasuke ce l'ha. Non voglio che diventi un criminale – oh, niente di personale..."  
Kisame ci riflette un po' e poi afferma:  
"E' sbagliato essere un criminale. Non diventerà giusto perché io lo sono".  
Naruto sta zitto e sospira. Poi:  
"Dormo qui?"  
"Qui dove sei. Dobbiamo tenerti d'occhio. Mi chiedo dove sia finito quel tipo..."  
"E' andato!"  
– l'uomo aspro, completamente incazzato, entra nella stanza quasi urlando:  
"E' andata, cazzo! È morto. Ora dobbiamo trovarne un altro!"  
Passando davanti a loro due, aggiunge:  
"Tu ancora – dagli il K.O.! Non voglio che questo Chihuaha mi rompa ancora i coglioni!"  
L'uomo-pesce, in qualche modo sorridendo, risponde:  
"Sei agitato, Itachi. Pensavo che fosse impossibile..."  
Anche il ragazzino apre la bocca – l'uomo aspro continua:  
"Sono incazzato, Kisame. Sono incazzato come una biscia. E TU non provare a dire una parola! Non ti serve la pelle per esserci utile!"  
Naruto chiude la bocca e lo fissa paralizzato.  
Itachi si gira e va sedersi vicino a dov'era prima. Kisame gli chiede:  
"Cosa c'è? Qualcosa è andata male?"

"Se devi andartene, vai, non ci servi per questa roba"  
Itachi si alza di nuovo e se ne va, scomparendo in qualche meandro della caverna.

Naruto dice:  
"Cos'ha? Ah, dev'essere per Sasuke ... è incazzato-"  
"Incazzato... Lui è sempre incazzato. Sono anni che lo conosco, ed è sempre stato incazzato. Tu sei stato capace di farlo quasi sorridere..."  
"Mi sa che io dormo. Ti dispiace?"  
"No, tranquillo."  
"Tu non dormi?"  
"Io devo curart – tenerti d'occhio".  
Il biondino sta giocando con i capelli bianchi del tipo.  
Il tizio che sembra una marionetta se n'è andato.  
Quello coi capelli bianchi guarda su, immobile, come se fosse completamente fatto – Naruto pensa che lo aveva già notato prima – quando è uscito dalla stanza, sembrava  
– sballato.  
Troppo rilassato, come se fosse ubriaco.  
Ma si muoveva perfettamente – è perfettamente cosciente di tutto quello che gli succede intorno.  
Ma sembra comunque TROPPO rilassato.  
Il biondo gli tira una ciocca di capelli e lui all'improvviso ride – ride, inerme.  
Sembra davvero sballato.  
C'è qualche droga che fa questi effetti?  
È completamente vestito.  
Indossa una calzamaglia che gli copre tutto il corpo – come Kakashi – ma questa è mimetica, verde militare.  
Anche le sue scarpe non sembrano tanto civili; anfibi di pelle, impermeabili.  
Su ogni suola sono inchiodate quattro placche di metallo.  
Queste scarpe sembrano parecchio violente.  
Ma lui no, è sempre lì che ride, come potrebbe essere un soldato?  
Ok che è un ragazzino, ma Naruto sa abbastanza delle cose del mondo per immaginarsi cosa succederebbe a questa mezza donna se finisse in un esercito di uomini.  
Poi quello coi capelli bianchi si alza, guarda il biondino e dice "Io vado".  
L'altro aspetta un secondo e lo segue.


	4. Mea Maxima Culpa: La Mia Rosa

Itachi torna il giorno dopo. Appena entra dice:  
"Ne abbiamo trovato un altro, vieni Kisame."  
Kisame si alza, guardando Naruto, e replica:  
"E chi sta..."  
"DEIDARAAA!"  
Il biondino corre fuori dalla 'stanza' che ancora si sta vestendo:  
"ARRIVO! Cosa c'è?"  
Itachi neanche lo guarda. Kisame ride. Itachi risponde, accennando con la testa a Naruto:  
"Curalo. Vieni, tu."  
Prende ancora Naruto per la maglietta e lo trascina dentro un'altra 'stanza' completamente vuota.  
Deidara li segue, dopo un gesto di Itachi, e si appoggia alla parete.  
Itachi prende Naruto per la maglietta di nuovo e lo spinge seduto per terra.  
Poi gli dice di stare lì, zitto e fermo.  
"Di' una parola e ti taglio la gola."  
Deidara gli chiede:  
"Ah. Okay. Andate?"  
"Sì. Tienilo d'occhio da vicino. Non deve muoversi di qui. Meno parla e meglio è."  
"Ma parleremo, pure..."  
"Hai capito."  
Kisame è rimasto fuori dalla stanza, ci sono solo loro tre.  
Itachi guarda negli occhi Deidara per un secondo, Deidara resta immobile; la sua espressione dice 'devo capire qualcosa'.  
Poi annuisce; mette un dito sulla fronte di Itachi e resta lì per un minuto.  
Poi Naruto vede Itachi e Deidara scambiarsi.  
Itachi diventa Deidara, e Deidara diventa Itachi.  
Deidara:Itachi dice:  
"Giocala bene. Dillo anche a Kisame dopo, ma poi sta' zitto. Sto andando contro gli ordini."  
Itachi:Deidara ride, dà una pacca sulla testa a Naruto e dice, uscendo:  
"Perfetto. Non me ne frega un cazzo, e mi divertirò uscendo da qui."  
Se ne va con Kisame, e Naruto non osa ancora dire una parola.  
Guarda Deidara:Itachi – ok, Itachi – aspettare che gli altri escano, e poi riprendere il suo aspetto normale.  
Itachi gli si siede vicino, guardando ogni cinque secondi il buco nella parete (l'entrata), mai lui. Naruto sorride:  
"Niente sedie qui, eh?"  
"Niente tempo per trovarle, eh?"  
"... Okay. Tu ..."  
"Chiudi quella fottutissima cazzo di bocca."  
Naruto un po' s'incazza. Va bene tutto, ma non puoi andare in giro a dire alla gente 'Chiudi quella fottutissima cazzo di bocca' e pretendere che non ti dicano nulla.  
"Io –"  
"CHIUDI. QUELLA. FOTTUTISSIMA. STRACAZZO. DI. BOCCA."  
Da cazzo a stracazzo – sta veramente diventando nervoso.  
Naruto annuisce, pensando:  
'Non mi stupisce che li abbia uccisi tutti. Se tutta la famiglia era così testa di cazzo... Mi chiedo, Sasuke diventerà così quando cresce? E in ogni caso, il biondino ha dormito con quello coi capelli bianchi? Che cosa sta succedendo –'  
Tanto per essere sicuro, si sposta un po' più lontano da Itachi. Non si sa mai.  
Itachi lo guarda, guarda da un'altra parte, sospira e fa - facepalm. Mormora:  
"Ragazzini..."

Una voce, due camere più in là, si alza, cantando.  
È di sicuro il tipo coi capelli bianchi.  
Va avanti a cantare mentre Itachi parla:  
'_Nuovo sangue giunge__ a questa terra ed è subito soggiogato - attraverso dolore e pena costante il ragazzino impara le loro regole'  
_"Io parlo. Te l'ho detto. Tu stai zitto e ascolti. Tutto quello che sto per dire è vero. Tutto quello che sto per dire – tu devi andare là fuori e dirlo a Sasuke. Okay?"  
"Se esco in tempo – ASPETTA – Esco?"  
'_Col tempo il bambino viene irretito, questo capro espiatorio maltrattato; privato di tutti i suoi pensieri, il ragazzo continua a combattere'  
_"Taci. Cazzo, te l'ho detto due volte. Orochimaru vuole usare Sasuke per reincarnarsi, per quanto ne so. Questo vuol dire che morirà. Tu vai là fuori e lo difendi – io penserò a me."  
"Io lo difendo? Guarda che lui è più forte-!"  
"TI HO DETTO DI STARE ZITTO!"  
– ruggisce l'altro. Naruto annuisce.  
'_Lui ha saputo – un giuramento con se stesso: che da oggi in poi non porteranno più via la sua volontà...cosa ho sentito, cosa ho saputo'  
_"Il nostro clan voleva fare un colpo di stato. Io dovevo fermarli. Ero un Anbu – non chiedermelo, lo ero – e seppi tutto.  
'_Non è mai trapelato da quello che ho lasciato vedere. Non essere mai, non vedere mai – non si vedrà cosa, forse, è stato'  
_Gli Anbu sapevano qualcosa, ma non me lo hanno ordinato loro. L'ho fatto perché la mia famiglia voleva usare Sasuke – NO."  
'_Mai libero, mai me stesso; così io ti definisco, il Non perdonato'  
_Naruto si mette una mano sulla bocca e annuisce ancora.  
'_Prova a farlo tutti contenti, lui, quest'uomo aspro – per tutta la sua vita, ancora'  
_"Doveva essere ucciso da un Anbu. Questo era l'innesco pianificato da loro per far partire il colpo di stato. Okay?"  
'_Gli si dà costantemente battaglia'  
_Naruto annuisce.  
'_Questa lotta non può vincerla. Vedono, loro, che a un uomo stanco non importa più – il vecchio uomo quindi si prepara a morire pieno di rimorsi'  
_"Ho sempre voluto proteggerlo. Ora non lo lascerò diventare un Nukenin per colpa mia. Devi dirgliele, queste cose."  
'_Quel vecchio uomo sono io...'  
_Naruto annuisce.  
'_Così io ti definisco, il Non perdonato'  
_"Verrò ucciso appena scopriranno che ti ho lasciato andare – Oka"  
"Vieni a Konoha! ..."  
'_Tu mi etichetti, io ti etichetterò...'  
_Itachi lo guarda stupito.  
'_Così io ti definisco, il Non perdonato...'_


	5. Per Farli Felici Tutti: Quest'uomo Aspro

Naruto continua:  
"Se spieghi tutto – gli altri Anbu ti daranno man forte, io lo dirò a Kakashi e all'Ero-Sennin..."  
"La fai facile. No, non lo farò. Non tornerò. Tienici Sasuke. Una volta che si va via dal Villaggio in quel modo non ci si torna più. Difendilo."  
Si alza, prende Naruto per il braccio e lo porta fuori dalla stanza – ma qualcuno li ferma.  
È un tipo con la maschera – afferra Naruto:  
"No no, Itachi. Bei sentimenti, ma lui è mio"  
"Tobi? Tu? Oh, è impossibile."  
Il tizio mascherato si gira dall'altra parte e dice:  
"Visto? Ve l'avevo detto! Vi tradisce!"  
Ci sono altre persone là fuori – né Kisame, né il biondino, solo il tipo-marionetta che attacca Itachi e Naruto, con gli altri –  
E il tizio mascherato urla ad un altro tizio:  
"Prendi il demone!"  
Questo qui corre verso Naruto, cercando di intrappolarlo in qualcosa che sembra una giara (o una scatola, o 'un boh'. Naruto non capisce).  
Però il tipo coi capelli bianchi si mette in mezzo, correndo, si pianta davanti a Naruto facendogli da scudo. Tobi commenta:  
"Oh, me ne fotto! Lo ucciderò e prenderò il demone comunque!"  
Un qualche colpo – ha sparato qualcosa, una palla di roba potente che splende –  
Ma il tipo coi capelli bianchi protegge Naruto, e qualcosa – due cose – appaiono, fluttuanti, in aria –  
Uno è su Itachi ed è uno scheletro gigante –  
L'altro è tutto rosso scuro – come il sangue – sembra umano ma ha le ali –  
Le apre attorno a Naruto – che è basito – quella cosa è coperta di – 'LINEE? Cosa?'  
Quando viene colpita, la cosa sorride, finendo con il ridere –  
Poi lo scheletro di Itachi colpisce 'questo qui' e lo uccide, o meglio Naruto pensa che lo uccida – Itachi urla:  
"VATTENE!"  
E così fa Naruto.  
Ma vuole portarsi dietro il tipo coi capelli bianchi – è ovvio che era un prigioniero, poi Naruto corre, corre –  
Ma proprio davanti alla caverna, tipo a 100 metri, c'è gente – che conosce –  
Shikamaru – KAKASHI! Gli urla:  
"Sasuke? Dov'è Sasuke?"

"Beh... ho dovuto combattere con lui perché voleva uccidere Jiraya...per aver lasciato che ti rapissero...quindi, è all'ospedale..."  
Guarda il tipo svenuto in braccio a Naruto e chiede:  
"Chi è?"  
"Non lo so. Mi ha appena salvato la vita. Kakashi, andiamocene – o meglio, no, meglio di NO"  
Una voce che conosce rieccheggia dalla caverna:  
"TI HO DETTO DI ANDARTENE!"  
"Come fai a - ah, sì, lo Sharingan – ITACHI!"  
Nello stesso momento un rombo scuote l'intera zona – la terra, la caverna, la foresta – qualcuno urla:  
"Via di qui! Sta per esplodere!"  
Naruto guarda su d'istinto e vede un grosso uccello che gli vola sopra la testa – e una voce (conosciuta) che ruggisce – il biondino!  
Naruto urla a Deidara:  
"SALVALO!"  
Kakashi risponde al suo posto:  
"Idiota! Ci hanno visto! Correte, voi, correte, cazzo!"  
Corrono tutti, ma Naruto si ferma per guardare ancora in su – e Deidara vede il tipo coi capelli bianchi in braccio a lui – porta due dita alla fronte, tocca e lo saluta con la mano.  
Poi si gira verso la caverna, tirando bombe come una mitragliatrice e ruggendo:  
"ITACHI!"  
Mentre corre, Naruto boccheggia:  
"Devo dire a Sasuke...Devo dirglielo..."  
Kakashi replica:  
"E' in coma farmacologico adesso...dovrai aspettare. Prima daremo un'occhiata a questo ragazzo – i suoi capelli!"  
Una volta a Konoha, ok?  
Il tipo lo portano all'ospedale, i dottori dicono che sta bene, ma poi qualcuno pensa di lavarlo – e Naruto pensa che non si dimenticherà mai Kakashi che piange come un cretino prendendo a pugni il muro.  
"Cosa c'è? Allora, cosa c'è?"  
"Lascia perdere... Cose che dobbiamo sapere noi adulti"  
Si gira bruscamente dall'altra parte e urla a un dottore:  
"E NON FATELO MAI SAPERE A SASUKE!"  
Naruto gli chiede:  
"E' sveglio?"  
"Oh, sì, lo è – mi ero dimenticato – scusami..."  
Naruto corre alla camera di Sasuke, senza neanche rispondere.


	6. Fase 2: Il Secondo Gemello: Se

"Devo dirti – devo dirti – ho visto Itachi"  
"LO HAI VISTO? VOLEVA UCCIDERTI! PENSAVO CHE FOSSI MORTO! MORTO! E IO..."  
"E io pensavo che tu fossi andato da Orochimaru"  
"In effetti pensò che ci andrò. Devo trovare –"  
"NO NO NO ascoltami – mi ha detto tutto – LO SO! Non è lui, non è colpa sua!"  
Sasuke ride:  
"COSA? Gli hai creduto? È ovvio che ha provato a mentirti –"  
"Mi ha lasciato scappare.  
Per venire qui e impedire che tu diventassi 'un criminale per colpa sua' come ha detto.  
Se non lo hanno ucciso adesso, comunque non avrà una vita felice.  
Ok? Questo è tutto vero, Sasuke.  
Ascoltami.  
E penso anche che Orochimaru lo sappia.  
LUI cerca di fregare TE"  
Sasuke è senza parole. Poi finisce col dire:  
"Ok, dimmi. Ti ascolto"  
Per dirgli tutto Naruto ci mette qualcosa come due ore.  
Sasuke non crede semplicemente a una parola – deve ripetere ogni cosa tre volte perché lui la capisca.  
È tutto così strano.  
La cosa peggiore è che Sasuke era così piccolo che non si ricorda niente – e comunque non lo sapeva.  
Alla fine riassume l'argomento così:  
"Non andrò da Orochimaru. È inutile adesso. Quindi non devo ucciderlo?"  
"Se anche fosse vivo – non so se il biondino è riuscito a salvarlo..."  
Mentre lui raccontava, qualcosa è successo fuori dalla porta – hanno sentito un macello che è durato tipo mezz'ora – qualcuno che urlava e vetri che si rompevano.  
Alla fine Kakashi entra nella stanza di Sasuke – e si appoggia alla porta. Naruto gli chiede:  
"Il tipo...?  
"E' morto."  
"COSA?"  
"Te lo dico dopo. O meglio, no, lascia perdere. Era malato. Per questo ti ha difeso – sarebbe morto lo stesso- come stai?"  
Sasuke risponde:  
"Va tutto bene, ORA. Non andrò con Orochimaru. E poi, avevo COSI' paura, COSI' paura che tu fossi morto..."  
A Naruto viene improvvisamente in mente qualcosa. Scoppia a ridere e gli dice:  
"Voi due siete proprio uguali. Ma tu USI i normali toni di voce...lui è più freddo di te. Mi ha chiesto 'Come fa Sasuke a sopportarti?' E io ho risposto 'Sei proprio come lui!' "  
Sasuke ride. Naruto continua:  
"E gli ho anche detto che è 'Freddo come una merda' come te! E –"  
"Cosa sono io?"  
"Ma E' VERO!"  
Naruto ride. Sasuke ride. Kakashi sorride. Poi Sasuke torna improvvisamente serio e chiede a Naruto:  
"Pensi che sia sopravvissuto?"  
Naruto non parla per qualche secondo, poi sorride e dice:  
"Lui è UCHIHA CAZZO DI ITACHI, Sasuke! Certo che è sopravvissuto!"

Naruto aspetta che Sasuke si addormenti, poi porta Kakashi fuori dalla stanza e vuole un rapporto completo su quello che è accaduto al tipo.  
Kakashi non vuole che lo sappia, ma dopo che lui giura di 'NON DIRLO ASSOLUTAMENTE MAI A SASUKE', Kakashi finisce col raccontargli tutto.  
"Era un autolesionista"  
La faccia di Naruto era leggibile: 'COSA?'  
"Era dipendente dall'autolesionismo.  
Non ho mai visto una cosa del genere.  
Gli psicologi della Foglia dicono che è una cosa vista finora solo fra i soldati che tornano da una guerra violenta.  
La sua dipendenza era più potente della possessione di Orochimaru.  
È ancora più forte della possessione di un demone.  
Pensiamo che non saremmo stati capaci di liberarlo neanche con un esorcismo, se avessimo dovuto.  
Comunque si è liberato da solo.  
Quello che tu hai visto, quella cosa rossa, era la dipendenza – ma una volta che l'ha buttata fuori e lasciata lì, lui è rimasto senza.  
Era completamente impazzito.  
Provava ad uccidersi e si fermava all'ultimo momento – non poteva accettarlo.  
Alla fine c'è riuscito – saltando attraverso la finestra"  
Naruto guarda la cima dell'albero proprio davanti a lui – sono al terzo piano.  
"Non ho mai sentito parlare di una cosa del genere. Aspetta, ma tu hai paura che Sasuke – oh, avrebbe pouto, in verità, PRIMA. Ora non ne ha motivo. Abbiamo scoperto – ho scoperto – okay, Itachi mi ha detto – vieni con me che ti spiego"  
Un altro paio di ore dopo, quando è già sera inoltrata, Kakashi ha sentito tutto e adesso risponde:  
"Controllerò tutto quello che riesco. Raccoglieremo informazioni – se è la verità, Itachi dev'essere cancellato dalla lista dei Nukenin. Okay? Tu stai con Sasuke. Ha bisogno di te, adesso. Spero che Itachi sia ancora vivo! Non avrei mai detto di poterlo pensare..."  
"Ma, pensaci, se non mi avesse preso...oh, dov'è Jiraya?"  
"In questo ospedale. Sasuke gli ha fatto un po' male..."  
Kakashi ride.  
"Era VERAMENTE incazzato – mi ha meravigliato, perchè mi ha ricordato una persona che – beh – tu non hai mai conosciuto, in effetti – ma lei avrebbe dovuto assomigliare più a te che a lui.  
Penso che tu lo abbia influenzato parecchio, lo sai?  
A volte si comporta come te – proprio come in questo caso.  
Sembrava più una tigre che una volpe – proprio come tua madre..."  
"MIA MADRE? ...Tu CONOSCEVI mia madre – ASPETTA"  
"Cosa? Aspetta co – OH NO! NO NO no"  
Ride, ripetendo NO a ciclo continuo.  
"NO, cazzo, te lo avrei detto se fossi – no, era lui!"  
Punta il dito verso qualche punto fuori dalla finestra.  
"Lui è – era – tuo padre"  
"IL QUARTO HOKAGE?"  
"Seee. Se solo Sasuke lo sapesse, ti invidierebbe in un modo..."  
E Kakashi ride ancora. Naruto, serio, risponde:  
"Chi comanda l'Akatsuki?"  
Kakashi lo guarda sconvolto.


End file.
